Brand New Eyes
by The Velocity Of Jellybeans
Summary: When Kanda is forced to take to care of a blinded Allen, everything changes. Suddenly Kanda is forced to choose between the boy he loves and the rules he lives by. But it is not just Allen his choice could kill...Yullen, Yaoi, Lemons.
1. Prologue

Summary: When Kanda is forced to take to care of a blinded Allen, everything changes. Suddenly Kanda is forced to choose between the boy he loves and the rules he lives by. But it is not just Allen his choice could kill...Yullen, Yaoi, Lemons.

Rated overall: M, for non-explicit lemons in later chapters.

My offering for Yullen Week Winter 2010 - First chapter will be posted soon. Feedback is always loved :)

* * *

_**Brand New Eyes**_

_Prologue - Blindly Searching_

It all began with a boy and a music box.

The tune was delicate and chilling, like a feather brushing up his spine as his fingers caressed the swathe of silk that covered the box. The sound of rain droplets faded into the music as they dropped from his face to the cold marble floor. Together, he thought, they made a perfect melody of sweetness and sorrow.

The music entwined around him curling like smoke, echoing in the emptiness of what must have once been a grand ballroom. Now, though, it was a hollow reminder of distant glory in the remnants of a fallen mansion.

The ceiling was half-crumbled, leaving cherubs limbless, clouds torn apart and children missing smiles. The magnificent staircase curled skyward for a few paces before it ended in a tangle of intricate wrought iron banisters and fallen stone. The once ruby-red walls were faded and powdered with dust. In one corner remained a ball-gown on a mannequin with a half-sewn sleeve in front of a full-length gilded mirror which remained perfectly pristine.

He sat on the cold floor - alone - as outside his comrades fought against the hordes of Akuma that had claimed the once peaceful town of Étoile.

Breathing slowly, calmly, his fingers fell from the silk-covered box as he wiped the rain from his chin. At that moment he caught a brief movement in his peripheral vision and he rocked back onto his heels with a start his Akuma eye veering wildly around the room.

Suddenly the mannequin began to cackle hysterically, its sinister voice echoing in the empty ballroom as the boy leapt to his feet, all other thoughts abandoned as he clutched his arm and called on his Innocence to protect him.

The Akuma-mannequin gained large, doll-like eyes with a stitched button mouth, screaming out a battle cry as pins flew from the thing's half-stitched arms.

The boy dodged as he ran to duck behind the staircase. The pins embedded themselves harmlessly in the walls, sending flakes of red paint falling like snow to the floor.

The thing let out a plaintive wail and pointed it's detached sleeve in his direction.

"Run, boy," it hissed before it broke down into insane laughter. "Yes, run - while you can!" it screamed delightedly before launching another attack and leaping at the terrified boy.

He criss-crossed across the ballroom, pins flying past him like deadly raindrops, firing off counter-shots when he could before the Akuma let a shrill cry that set his nerves on edge.

Without warning, the pictures in golden frames twisted on the walls, morphing into the hunched, tortured shapes of level two Akuma.

The boy's eyes widened, his left eye cycloning red and black as it showed him the souls manipulated by the Earl. His eyes followed each shape as it spasmed into true form.

Twenty-five.

Panic sliced down his spine as his blood ran ice cold.

He could not take on twenty-five level two Akuma all alone.

Abruptly his mind crashed back to reality as the Akuma began to attack. He cursed under his breath and ran for the nearest object to hide behind as the air filled with smoke and fire. A single pin grazed his arm as he hid behind the beautiful mirror.

Then the air was filled with shards of glass, falling like tiny, razor-edged petals, slicing his skin before they carpeted the floor.

Crying out in pain, the boy searched frantically for the Innocence with his eyes until he found it, lying half-way across the room.

He gritted his teeth and sent up a silent prayer before shooting blindly upwards as he ran desperately for the delicate music box so essential for the mission. His fingers reached it, tearing away the silk cover just as the ballroom doors opened.

A boy stood in the doorway, so beautiful and so deadly, like a vengeful prince as his eyes found the younger boy clutching the music box.

The younger boy thought of the stories of the box that held a jewel so bright it blinded those who looked upon it and his fingers found the carved pearl clasp.

"What are you doing?" demanded the tall boy as single tear fell from the other boy's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Kanda," The boy whispered, his voice breaking on the other's name.

Kanda noticed then, the boy's fingers on the clasp of the box and his eyes widened in a rare fit of emotion.

"No! Wait, don't open-!" He shouted as the boy began to open the box.

Kanda closed his eyes frantically, his lips forming a plea.

The last thing the boy saw was the boy he loved mouthing his name.

_Allen._

Then the world flooded with burning, blinding light before falling into darkness.


	2. One: Blind with Yearning

First Chapter of my Yullen fic.  
Theme One: Yearning

Feedback is cherished like a baby pygmy sloth.

Disclaimer: Not mine, because I lack killer drawing skills.**__**

* * *

**_Brand New Eyes_**

_Part One - Blind with Yearning_

Allen Walker awoke to pure, unwavering darkness.

He could hear birdsong and his own breathing, he could feel the starched unfamiliar sheets around him, could taste the cold air and could smell the crisp, icy scent of winter.

But he could not see anything.

He blinked once, tentatively, to prove he was awake, and then blinked again to clear the darkness.

His vision, however remained shrouded in black.

Breathing hard, he began to turn his head from left to right as panic swept through his body and a cold sweat gathered on the back of his neck. He dragged his nails down the bed and thrashed around before opening his mouth to scream.

"Shh, Allen, calm down. You're alright; you're safe." A voice soothed from beside his left ear as a hand was placed comfortingly on his shoulder. Both the hand and the voice were soft and feminine.

"Lenalee," he breathed, relieved by the girl's presence. "I can't see anything. What's wrong with me?"

Allen could not see it, but Lenalee began to cry as she squeezed his shoulder. "Can't you remember? We were in France, with the Innocence in that music box..." she trailed off and wiped her eyes which shone with pride. "You saved the whole village, Allen."

"With a stupid stunt that nearly killed both of us, Beansprout," Came a voice one shade from apoplectic, deep and growling from the other end of the room.

Allen froze. Kanda. Music box. Twenty-five Akuma. Blinding light.

"I'm blind," he whispered in disbelief.

"No shit," Kanda retorted bluntly. "What did you expect?"

"Kanda!" Lenalee reprimanded, outraged. "Allen saved your life! He was willing to die for you, aren't you even a little grateful?"

"Che."

Allen smiled sadly, at some things hadn't changed. But, god, was it permanent? Would he never see again?

He played through his final memory, Kanda's lips forming his name in horror as his eyes filled with realisation. That could be the last time he would ever see Kanda.

"Is...The blindness, is it forever?" He asked haltingly, fearing for the answer.

Lenalee chewed on her lips nervously, and even Kanda stayed silent for a moment.

Their silence was all the confirmation Allen needed.

"Oh." Any hope he had previously died in that moment as he laced his fingers together and closed his unseeing eyes.

"Now, now, its not that bad," Came the voice of Komui, far more serious than Allen had ever heard him. Hope immediately flared to life inside of him and the others watched as the boy's face lit up.

"I might get better?" Allen asked, poorly contained excitement evident in his shaky voice.

"Well," Komui pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and shuffled the papers in his hands. "Your anti-Akuma eye is already beginning to regenerate, though at a slower rate than before when it was damaged.

"As for your other eye, Bookman will do what he can when he returns, we hope that, when we find a compatible accommodater for the Innocence, any damage it caused will be undone."

Komui looked around to find two sceptical - though cautiously hopeful - faces and one very pissed-off Kanda Yuu. He decided, quite logically, to address the issue of the grumpy boy with the very sharp katana first.

"Now, Kanda I'm giving you a mission," Komui smiled gleefully. "You are to assist Allen until his sight has returned or we deem it no longer necessary."

"_What_?" Kanda hissed, his voice filled with menace.

Allen was so glad he couldn't see Kanda's face, the voice alone was enough to send his body into terrified shakes. Lenalee whimpered quietly and fled the room, swiftly joined by her brother, who departed with a quick 'Toodles!', leaving Kanda and Allen alone.

"I hope you realise that this is all your fault, Beansprout," he huffed, taking a step towards the exit.

"No!" Allen's voice was filled with hysterical panic, so desperate that Kanda froze and turned towards the boy resting in an uncomfortable ex-hospital bed. "Please - don't... don't leave me." His voice cracked in fear and his fingers were clenched so hard in the sheets his knuckles had turned white.

At that moment, Kanda saw Allen as exactly what he was; a scared fifteen-year-old boy who had saved so many lives, deprived of a sense he had depended upon his whole life.

He was still stupid and short, he still ate too much and didn't follow the rules, but he was Kanda's mission, and Kanda had never failed a mission.

There was no way in Hell he was going to start now.

So Kanda Yuu sucked up his pride and sat down at the foot of the bed, watching as Allen closed his grey eyes and sank down into his pillows.

* * *

"No, again." Came Kanda's unforgiving voice, pulling Allen from the floor for the fifth time that hour.

It had been three days since Allen had woken up and Kanda had began his mission. With Kanda's help, Allen had managed to learn to eat without help, go to the toilet and could successfully open doors and write his name.

Walking, however, was proving to be an issue.

For a few paces, he was fine, but then he began to panic, stumble and eventually ended up falling, paralysed by the fear of being alone.

But still, every time, Kanda picked him up and set him on his way again. Each time Allen would find comfort in the proximity and protection that Kanda's presence gave him.

A blush stained his pale cheeks as he stumbled forward again, stopping when he met Kanda's hand planted against his bare chest, right over his wildly beating heart. On his shoulder, Timcanpy fluttered anxiously.

"Beansprout, are you even trying?" Kanda asked, sounding as if his patience was wearing painfully thin. Allen swallowed awkwardly, very aware of Kanda's powerful hand pressing against his flushed skin.

"Of course, it's just..." Allen trailed off, unsure of how to finish.

Kanda let out an agitated breath. "Just, try to find something you can anchor onto. Do you have no sense of spacial awareness?"

Allen gritted his teeth at the condescending tone in Kanda's voice.

"Now, try _again_."

Find a presence, Allen thought.

Immediately his thoughts trailed to Kanda's slender, muscled form stood on the opposite side of the room. He centred his thoughts on the other boy and, taking a deep breath, took a confident step forward.

Then he took another, two more, three more.

Allen stopped right in front of Kanda, so close he could hear the other boy breathe.

Kanda swallowed audibly. "Good."

Allen smiled.

"Good," Kanda repeated, "But you'll have to do it again to prove it wasn't some kind of fluke."

Over the course of the day, Allen began to grow more and more confident and Kanda moved further and further away. So far in fact that when night fell Kanda was stood in the corridor adjacent to Allen's room.

"One last time, Beansprout," Kanda griped. It was as close to encouragement as Kanda was ever going to get, Allen surmised taking a step forward.

Allen mapped out the familiar walk to the door with ease before taking a single step into the corridor.

On the final step towards Kanda, Allen tripped and found himself tumbling downwards, automatically bracing himself for impact.

But the pain never came. Instead he found himself caught against Kanda's broad chest, protected by his strong arms. Allen let out a breath he had not realised he'd been holding.

"Thanks," he blushed, the word soft and careful. Kanda looked down at the small boy in arms, white hair fell across his sightless eyes, a faint pinkness rested on his cheeks and realised just how vulnerable Allen was.

He lifted the smaller boy to his feet and guided him towards his room, where Allen collapsed wearily on his bed.

"Beansprout."

Allen stayed silent.

"Hey - Beansprout." Kanda rested a hand on Allen's shoulder. Allen remained still and quiet.

Kanda snorted in amusement, Allen had fallen asleep.

The older boy brushed a lock of Allen's snow-white hair from his face and, softly, gently spoke to him.

"Goodnight, Beansprout."

In his sleep, Allen smiled.


	3. Two: Blind and Bittersweet

Prompt two - Bittersweet

Thanks guys for the lovely feedback. This fic has fifteen alerts already, after being posted for 24 hours. Crazy, right? Well, happy Yullen Sunday!

Disclaimer: My lawyers fail more than dieting during the holidays, Sakura from Naruto and Sir Komlin all rolled into one. Therefore, D. Gray-man is not mine...yet.

* * *

** Brand New Eyes**

_Chapter Two - Blind and Bittersweet_

Voices.

The first voice was low, angry; almost a growl. The second was slightly higher in pitch and far less threatening than the first, this voice was placating and soothing.

The first voice sounded again, a barely audible hiss this time. Allen could only just make out the words being spoken.

"He can barely even _walk _alone."

"This is not negotiable. You can continue when you return." The voice became sympathetic. "I realise that you two are forming a strong bond-" The second voice was cut off by the sound of a sword slicing through the air, followed by a muted shriek. The second voice laughed nervously.

"Now, now, lets be reasonable here. No-one needs to get hurt..."

"I refuse to go." The tone was uncompromising, emotionless.

"Don't be hasty," Came the second voice again. Allen thought that they were either insane or suicidal, possibly both.

"Leave - _Now_." The tone carried a hint of the horror that would befall the second speaker if he chose to ignore the warning.

Brisk footsteps echoed down the corridor, getting steadily fainter as the door to Allen's room opened with a quiet creak. His mind was hazy, trying to pin-point the familiar voice, but as the other boy came closer, Allen knew who it was instantly.

The unique scent; morning dew, earth and the slightest hint of something floral.

Kanda.

Immediately, Allen felt the tension in his body ebb away as his eyes began to flutter open automatically.

"Beansprout. Get up."

Still, Kanda's bedside manner left something to be desired, Allen thought in irritation as he yawned and sat up, completely opening his eyes to the unwavering darkness.

"Where are we going?" he asked, pulling the warm sheets from his body and placing his feet on the cold floor of his room reluctantly.

"Breakfast, then training." Kanda told him shortly. The older boy threw Allen's clothes into his lap before turning on his heel and walking from the room. "Three minutes, Beansprout."

Allen sighed as the door closed and bunched the fabric beneath his fingers, as if the trace of Kanda's hands lingered there.

* * *

"Allen!"

Lenalee's delighted voice cut through the chatter of the dining hall and Allen waved in the vague direction of her voice. Her familiar giggle sounded from right beside him as she placed a hand on his arm, pulling him towards the kitchen.

"Let's get you some food. Brother said that you could eat by yourself already. Its such good progress, Allen!" she babbled excitedly. He could picture the expression on her face, features alight with joy.

"Well, if ain't our gorgeous hero!" Jerry enthused. "How're ya doing, honey? Can I get ya anything?" His carefree attitude was a breath of fresh air for Allen, after three days spent with Kanda's stony, affronted personality.

Of course, the thought of Jerry's fresh, delicious food just improved Allen's mood even further.

"I think I'll have..." Allen began to list off a multitude of foods, everything from ramen to shortcake. On the table behind him, Kanda resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Clearly losing his sight had not affected the Beansprout's appetite in the slightest.

"Thanks, Jerry!" Allen gave the cook a beaming smile and took the food that Lenalee handed to him as she led him to Kanda's table and sat down next to the blind boy.

"Good morning, Kanda," she greeted kindly.

"Is it?" He asked sarcastically as Lenalee shook her head at him, smile still firmly spread across her pretty face.

Another incorrigable optimist, Kanda noted in annoyance. Great.

He picked up another clump of soba noodles and placed them in his mouth. As he chewed, he watched in morbid fascination as Allen inhaled plate after plate, bowl after bowl of food. It was oddly entertaining, and mildly irritating that he never missed a mouthful.

Had Lavi been there, Kanda thought, he would have made an extremely immature innuendo.

Kanda placed his chopsticks in his empty bowl and turned to Allen who was taking the final bite of his huge breakfast.

"Beansprout, let's train." Kanda's voice left no room for negotiation, so Allen simply nodded and stood up, holding his arm out expectantly.

After looking at the younger boy's arm for a moment, deliberating, Kanda eventually sighed and grasped his wrist, tugging him along at a fast stride towards the training rooms.

"Wait, Kanda! I can't train, not when I'm..." Allen trailed off uncomfortably. _Blind. I'm blind. Why can't I just say it? _"When I'm like this," he finished lamely.

"Che." Kanda huffed and dragged him into the training room, regardless of his pathetic protests. "You can't fight, but _I_can." he stated bluntly. "Just find some way to amuse yourself for a day." With that, Kanda released his wrist and Allen slumped to the floor.

He spent a good hour or so working out - sit-ups and press-ups were simple enough to do - but he quickly grew bored. He closed his eyes out of habit and concentrated on finding Kanda's presence.

After five minutes of useless searching, Allen gave up. However his attention was drawn by a faint sound of wings beating.

A familiar weight landed lightly on his head, it's wings beating twice before falling completely still. Allen smiled and reached up a hand to the loyal golem.

"Hey, Tim, at least you haven't left me, huh?" Allen joked sadly. Timcanpy lashed his tail in sympathy.

"Its strange that Komui asked Kanda to help me out, though." Allen mused and Tim began to gnaw on his finger happily. "I mean, Lenalee would have definitely been a better option. At least she has the decency to act like she cares."

Timcanpy shuffled, ruffling Allen's hair as he did so.

"I just wish..." Allen sighed and placed his hands in his lap. "I just wish we could be friends, maybe."

Tim bit a lock of Allen's snow-white hair and tugged it harshly.

"Ow!" Allen hissed at the pain. Reluctant to admit that his feelings were transparent to even a golem. "Okay, fine. Maybe I wish for more than friends, but I'm not an idiot, Tim." He exhaled sorrowfully. "It'll end badly. I know it will."

"Hey - Look out!" The unfamiliar voice was faint, yelled from across the room. Allen automatically turned his head towards the sound, only one moment too late he heard a cry of warning before pain blossomed on his right cheek and hand.

Kanda heard Allen's cry of pain, feeling his blood run cold as his eyes frantically searched for the boy. He found him across the room, hunched into a protective position on the floor.

He drew a breath so violently is was almost a gasp as he ran towards the fallen boy.

Two other exorcists were stood over Allen, who was moaning quietly in pain. Timcanpy was flapping his wings violently at the taller of the two exorcists, who was holding a throwing star.

Kanda growled low in his throat.

Allen raised his head at the sound and Kanda caught sight of a streak of scarlet blood on his pale cheek.

Taking in the cut on Allen's cheek and the throwing star in the other exorcist's hand and put the two together. The two exorcists suddenly found themselves facing a very pissed off Kanda Yuu holding Mugen with vengeance in his eyes.

They swallowed as Kanda narrowed his furious dark eyes.

"Run_. Now_." Kanda hissed, his voice imbued with pure evil.

In perhaps the most intelligent decision of their lives, the two exorcists turned tail and ran as if the demons of Hell were chasing them.

"Beansprout? Where did they hit you?" he asked, barely controlled anger in his voice.

Allen's body shuddered. "C-cheek and arm."

Kanda cursed and knelt down to check over his wounds. The cut down his cheek was a good inch long and fairly deep.

"They. Are. Dead." he growled, looking in the direction that the pair of exorcists had ran off. He could easily catch up to them.

The Beansprout whimpered in pain, drawing Kanda's attention back to the wounded boy.

Priorities.

Beansprout first; killing idiotic bastards later.

He scooped Allen into his arms and strode purposefully towards his own rooms. He kicked the door open with one boot-clad foot, careful not to jostle the boy in his arms. He walked over to the bed and placed the Beansprout on it as his own golem fluttered anxiously around his head. He raised a hand and flicked it aside, searching for bandages and disinfectant.

Once finding the medicine box, he found a cotton pad and the bottle of disinfectant. He dabbed a little on the pad and gently raised his fingers to the boys soft cheek.

"This will sting, stay still."

Allen nodded, biting his lip as Kanda wiped the cotton pad across Allen's cheek.

Blinking harshly, Allen inhaled sharply as Kanda winced in sympathy, moving down to disinfect the shallower cut on Allen's arm.

"There." Kanda threw the cotton pad into the bin at the corner of his room. "Let's take a look."

Kanda studied the cut, brushing his thumb lightly across the tender skin below the wound.

Allen felt his heartbeat race as he felt Kanda come closer. He raised a hand tentatively and placed it on Kanda's shoulder.

Slowly, they leaned forwards.

Kanda's eyes fluttered closed as their lips touched.

The kiss was gentle, tender and perfectly sweet.

Allen's lips were soft and warm, hesitant against his as Allen tangled his hand in Kanda's smooth silky hair.

Then Kanda realised what he was doing.

He drew back with a start, his eyes widening as he backed away to the door.

"I..."

Then he opened the door and fled, leaving Allen sat on his bed, all alone in the darkness.


	4. Three: Blinded by Tears

Prompt three - (frozen) Tears.

So, this is the third chapter, would you believe I got NINE reviews for last chapter? I love you guys so much, and if you've got any suggestions I'd love to hear them!

Thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, alerting and placing this fic on your favourite lists. Also a big thanks to _DGM FREAK ON THE RUN_for explaining to me why D. Gray-Man is called D. Gray-man *glomps*.

Please don't kill me for the ending, there will be a lemon next chapter!

Feedback is loved, obsessed over and serenaded for underneath flowery balconies.

Disclaimer: I tried to use my Innocence to gain control over D. Gray-man, unfortunately it was stolen by cookie-shaped objects wielding shiny ninja stars. Darn it.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Brand New Eyes_**

_Chapter Three - Blinded by Tears_

Allen felt tears sting the back of his eyes as his hands curled in Kanda's bedsheets.

"He's...gone?" he asked, turning his head in what he hoped was Lavi's general direction. The red-haired exorcist's eyebrows furrowed at Allen's fractured tone of voice. What was that about?

"Yeah, didn't he tell you? Komui gave him some top-secret mission of vital importance," the boy huffed unhappily. "He gets all the good missions, right?"

Nodding mechanically, Allen bit his lip, casting his sightless gaze downwards. It was all his fault. He had kissed Kanda, who_ hated_ him in the first place, but would now probably never speak to him again.

God, what had he been thinking?

"..but anyway, I volunteered right away. I mean, it's snowed and everything! We can just go outside and mess around, take your mind off of...erm...everything. Allen are you listening to me?"

It was at that point that Allen realised Lavi had been talking for the past minute.

He nodded quickly, it was useless to dwell on it. "Yeah. Snow, great." His voice sounded painfully void of enthusiasm, even to his own ears.

Lavi winced sympathetically and patted Allen lightly on the shoulder.

"I guess I don't really know exactly what you're going through but I've got a pretty good idea," he joked. Allen could hear the sound of Lavi flicking his eye-patch fondly. "It's gonna be tough, Allen."

Both boys sighed before Allen slowly stood up and smiled.

"Yeah, but everyone's so happy to help." He rubbed at his cheek absently. "Let's go get some breakfast, I'm so hungry I could eat Timcanpy!"

Allen strode purposefully across the room...

Straight into the wall.

He was knocked backwards and sat on the floor for a moment, rubbing his damaged head disorientatedly, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Extending a hand, he ran it tentatively over the smooth, cold surface.

"Did... did my door move?" he asked hestitantly as Lavi hid a smile behind his hand unnecessarily.

"Er, Allen? We're in Kanda's room, remember?"

Yes, of course. Doors didn't move across rooms, Allen definitely knew that.

Lavi watched in amusement as Allen proceeded to glare affrontedly at Kanda's wall. Though why Kanda hadn't taken Allen back to his own room was a mystery to Lavi. Unless... but Kanda wouldn't, right? Not when Allen was so vulnerable.

Though that scratch on Allen's cheek was suspicious. Kanda was a highly volatile and violent person, surely that wouldn't change in certain, more intimate situations?

Meanwhile Allen struggled to his feet and held his arm out. Lavi blinked at it confusedly.

"Food?" Allen prompted. "I don't really know my way from here, only from my room," he explained.

Lavi nodded sympathetically. "Right, food." He took Allen's hand in a firm grip and smiled encouragingly, though somewhat pointlessly, at Allen. "Let's go!" he said brightly, tugging Allen through the doorway on the opposite side of the room.

Stupid door, Allen thought as he left the room.

_But I'm infinitely more stupid._

_

* * *

_

Later that very morning, Allen Walker realised that having a snowball fight whilst without sight was quite possibly the most frustrating and pointless thing he had ever done in his life.

Snow slid down his face once again and Lavi cheered triumphantly from the distance. He balled together a handful of snow and threw it in the red-headed boy's general direction, satisfied when a few moments later he heard an outraged yell.

Allen grinned as Lavi cursed and dusted the snow from his hair. The younger boy's snowball had, quite miraculously, hit him square on the nose. Allen began to scoop up more snow, a vengeful smile painted across his face.

"Alright, aright! Truce!" Lavi panicked, hiding his face with his gloved hands. Allen laughed and dropped the half-made snowball to the ground, holding up his hands in a peaceful gesture.

Lavi joined in Allen's laughter and walked over to the smaller boy, ruffling his salt-coloured hair, which was damp with melted snow. He glanced around them at the snow filled courtyard and felt a wave of sorrow wash over him. Would Allen ever get to see the Order in the snow?

"Lavi?" Allen's voice was quiet and uncertain.

"Hmm?"

"Can you describe it to me?" Allen tugged uncomfortably at his coat. "What the Order looks like. In the snow, I mean."

Lavi swallowed against the lump in his throat and cast his one green eye around the winter scene.

"Well..." he began, unsure. "You know those birds that Lenalee likes to feed? They keep trying to get water from the birdbath, but its iced over. There's this little baby one, its all fluffy and it keeps on trying to land of the ice," Lavi laughed as the small chick skidded as it's parents chirped angrily from the branches of a tree.

Allen smiled, his eyes shining. "What else?"

"There's icicles, if you'll believe it. I never realised how pretty they are before. They look kinda like giant crystal tears hanging from snow covered trees..." he trailed off, hearing a sniffling sound coming from beside him.

Allen had collapsed into the snow, tears pouring from his blind eyes.

Lavi looked at him numbly as snow began to fall from the clouded sky.

"I'm sorry," Allen whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I just, can't..." he trailed off, gasping in pain as the saltwater from the tear came into contact with his still healing cut.

Lavi crouched down next to him and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly until Allen's sobs slowly subsided.

"Allen?" Lavi asked gently as the smaller boy wiped at his eyes. "About your cheek... was it, well," Lavi stuttered, unsure. "Was it Kanda?"

Allen shook his head, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"No! No, Kanda..." Allen bit his lip. "He'll hate me so much now."

Lavi frowned. "What? Why?"

Allen mumbled something unintelligible, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Huh?"

Allen opened his big grey eyes slowly. "I...I kissed him."

Lavi choked on his breath. His green eye widening as Allen's gaze swept downwards.

"You _kissed_Kanda?" Lavi asked, his voice a strange mixture of shock, horror and curiosity. Allen nodded sadly, running a hand through his snowy hair. "Well. Fuck." Lavi breathed.

Allen gave a tearful snort.

They sat in silence for a moment as around them the snow continued to fall.

"Lavi?"

"Yeah, Allen?"

"Can we go back now?"

"Sure."

Lavi took Allen's hand and pulled him from the ground. As he led Allen inside the younger boy lifted a hand to wipe the tears from his face, only to find that the small droplets had frozen on his skin.

The older exorcist left Allen at the door to his room, for which he was grateful. Right now, Allen just wanted to be left alone to dwell. Allen closed the door behind him and immediately sat down his unmade bed, holding his head in his hands.

He sat there, silent and still, for so long he lost count of how many hours had passed.

The air had turned colder and oddly sharper. Without knowing how he could tell, Allen realised that night had fallen.

His strange musing was interrupted by a brief, loud knock at the door.

Surprised, Allen turned his head towards the sound. "Come in, Lavi." He called, attempting to smile at his visitor, though he knew how fake the smile must have seemed to the other boy.

"It's not Lavi."

Allen froze at the deep, familiar voice. No, it wasn't Lavi. Not even close.

"Kanda," he breathed in shock.

Then Allen heard two quick footsteps before he found himself pinned against the bed by Kanda's strong body. Above him, the older boy was breathing hard as he straddled Allen's hips. Allen swallowed nervously.

"Kanda, about yesterday...I..." Allen stuttered nervously. Kanda leaned closer.

"Shut up, Beansprout," he growled.

Winding his hand behind Allen's neck, he pulled the younger boy closer and claimed his lips in a passionate, possessive kiss.


	5. Five: Blindly Addicting

Err, sorry? Okay, I officially suck for making you guys wait... two months ish. But I promised Araven14 I'd update, so everyone go worship her for being so terrifying. Oh, and I give you guys sexy-ness :D

Theme Four: Addiction

WARNING: Non-explicit sex between two males. Don't like? Don't read. Or if you aren't old enough.

Disclaimer: There is a universe out there somewhere in which I own all shounen manga characters, it just isn't this one.

* * *

**Brand New Eyes**

_Chapter Four - Blindly Addicting_

The kiss took Allen's breath away.

He clung desperately to Kanda's biceps, as if to keep himself anchored to the older boy should he let go at any moment. Allen could feel the rough material of Kanda's coat beneath his fingertips, still cold from the bitter air outside.

They broke apart, gasping for air, as Allen pulled himself into a sitting position. He slid his hands down to Kanda's back and rested his head against the other boy's broad shoulder.

Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen's waist and held him closer, protecting him with his strong body.

Allen felt a sudden desperate need to be closer; body to body, skin to skin. He took a deep breath and pushed Kanda backwards as his hands found the boy's collar. He heard Kanda grunt softly in shock as his hands came to rest on Allen's hips.

Slowly, Allen un did the buttons of Kanda's coat. His fingers shook nervously as he continued downwards, sliding the belt open and unclasping it. The metal buckle made a quiet sound that seemed far too loud in the silence of the room as it fell to the side.

Allen hesitated, biting his lower lip. He could feel the heat of the older boy's body underneath his exorcist's coat and knew that beneath the material lay a layer of bandages wrapped across his shoulder and chest.

"Beansprout." Kanda's voice was low and sensual without any effort on his part. He lifted his hands from Allens hips and placed them over the younger boy's hands, steadily pulling the coat from his body. The fabric slid from the bed to pool in a dark pile on the floor. "What do you want?" His lips brushed Allen's ear as the boy shivered.

Allen knew the answer. It was so simple; Kanda. It had always been Kanda, ever since he had met the older boy... But somehow, Allen realised that this was not what Kanda was asking.

Exhaling raggedly, Allen realised exactly what Kanda's question meant.

How far did he want to take this?

He swallowed nervously. Sex. Did he want to have sex with Kanda, right now, sightless, as the snow fell outside?

Of course, Allen was not ignorant to the mechanics of sexual relationships. Living with Cross had opened his eyes to that kind of thing. He knew how it all worked; he knew what role he would play in the relationship and what would happen. He knew everything.

Everything but how it all felt.

"I want..." He paused before raising his head resolutely. "I want you. Completely." Allen's voice was strong, definate, though it still held a hint of nervousness.

Minutes later Allen lay on his bed, naked except for his underwear, breathing heavily as his hands strayed to the zipper on Kanda's trousers. They kissed as Allen clumsily undid the zip, pulling the material, including Kanda's underwear, downwards as far as he could until Kanda pulled them off. The older boy pressed closer as their hips met and Allen moaned, his nails scraping down Kanda's back, leaving little pink scratches on the pale skin.

At that moment, it took all of Kanda's self control to be gentle as Allen writhed beneath him, his body flushed a perfect shade of pink.

Kanda leaned down, pressing his lips to Allen's as his hands grazed the thin material over the younger boy's hips. He caught his thumb in the band at the top as Allen raised his hips in compliance. He shuddered as the material was pulled down over his sensitive skin.

Then the material was replaced with Kanda's hand.

"_Oh_," Allen gasped, sightless eyes flying open wide. Pleasure unlike any he had felt before flowed in an electric charge around his body as he tossed his head. Incomplete sounds fell like raindrops from his lips as Kanda's hand began to move. "G-god, don't stop."

In response Kanda kissed the place where Allen's cursed arm began.

The pleasure came in waves, sweeping through Allen's body as he exhaled shakily. Above him, Kanda smirked to himself and began to move his hand faster.

Then he stopped.

Allen involuntarily made a wordless sound of protest which quickly changed into something between a muted shriek and a breathy gasp as Kanda's hand moved to touch a place that he had never before realised could give him so much pleasure. Allen relaxed into the touch until Kanda drew back with a muttered curse.

The younger boy frowned as Kanda repeated a single-syllable word beneath his breath and rummaged around the bedside table. The moment dragged on until Kanda gave a satisfied snort and the sound of a lid being unscrewed filled the quiet room.

A few seconds later, Kanda's hand was touching a place more intimate than anywhere he had touched previously. The older boy's fingers were wet with some kind of viscous liquid as one finger began to move.

It was an odd sensation. Intrusive and slightly uncomfortable, Allen felt himself stretch to accommodate Kanda's digits as he felt another finger join the first. They began to move, slowly and gently, as if searching for something...

"Ahh!" Allen moaned, arching his back into the touch as Kanda exhaled, closing his eyes for control. The blind boy beneath him continued making sounds of pleasure as Kanda added a third finger, though they began to intersperse with slight winces. Eventually any pain Allen felt faded distantly as he relaxed under Kanda's hands.

When Kanda removed his fingers Allen was aching for him, so nervous as he lay sightless on the bed, moments away from giving himself completely to the young man he loved.

"Are you sure?" Kanda's voice was tense with restraint as his hand brushed a stray lock of snow-white hair for Allen's flushed face.

"Y-yes."

Then Kanda was inside of him, and it was beautiful.

The boy above him moved carefully, gently, as if he were a precious being made of fragile glass, rubbing his thumbs gently across his hip bones in a way that was soothing, but inadvertently sensual at the same time.

Kanda's hand moved slowly from Allen's hip to his bare, pale thigh, pulling it slightly upwards, stopping when Allen gasped as the change caused Kanda to reach deeper. The older boy moved again, quickening the pace and shifted his hips.

"Oh, _God,_" Allen moaned as his body shuddered in pure pleasure. Kanda let out a low groan and increased the pace, muscles tightening as he moved.

Allen was flying; lost in a wonderful symphony of two bodies joining as one in a perfect rhythm. In that one second he forgot about his blindness and simply allowed himself to open up. He could feel Kanda's skin, smell his familiar scent, taste his heat in the air and hear his low, throaty moans as he came closer to the edge.

Desperately, Allen crushed Kanda's lips to his, crying out into the boy's mouth as his darkened vision went white. Kanda groaned something that sounded like Allen's proper name, but couldn't possibly be, as he collapsed.

They lay there together, still joined, for just a moment before Kanda pulled out. They both winced at the sound and Kanda let out a breathy chuckle at Allen's wrinkled nose. the white-haired boy felt a light kiss pressed to his forehead, right over his curse mark.

"Sleep, Beansprout."

So, curled contentedly in Kanda's arms, he did.

* * *

Unlike Allen, Kanda could not sleep. He lay there with his arms wrapped protectively around the younger boy and thought about everything.

Allen, love, protection, happiness, sight; everything.

Kanda was not someone to blindly trust anyone. Too afraid of pain, he often shied away from the bonds of friendship and love he could so easily form with his fellow exorcists. But Allen, Allen was so different to him.

He was everything Kanda was not. Trusting, naive, optimistic and loyal to a fault, the love for his family and friends gave him the will to fight.

Staring down at the sleeping boy, Kanda realised that the younger exorcist was the most important person in his life. His eyes widened in shock as he placed a hand on the younger boy's cheek, still flushed from their earlier activities.

"I'm... I'm in love with you," he whispered softly as Allen turned in his sleep and smiled.

Then, so quiet he barely caught it, there came a tap at the window. Kanda's eyes flew frantically to the glass, pushing his sleeping lover behind his body.

Fluttering by the window, outside in the snow, was a bright purple butterfly.

Five minutes later Kanda found himself outside the Order gates, Mugen drawn, and staring impassively into the eyes of Tyki Mikk.

Though Kanda had never met the man before, he immediately recognised him as a Noah from his golden eyes and ashen skin. the exorcist's jaw clenched as Tyki removed his top hat in a mockery of a polite greeting.

"I hope I was not... interrupting anything?" The man smirked, waving a hand in the direction of Kanda's chest, half-hidden by his hastily pulled on coat, where the remnants of his night with Allen were still visible. Had he been a lesser man, Kanda would have flushed. Instead he raised his eyes threateningly to the Noah's.

"What do you want?" Kanda demanded, slashing Mugen forward, his voice a low growl.

"Personally? A pony. Or a monkey." Tyki smiled and placed his hat back on his head. "Professionally, the Heart. We think someone here has it, but unfortunately luring you into our traps just isn't working. So we've had to get a little creative..."

He waved a gloved hand in the air and suddenly the snow-filled courtyard became a sea of purple butterflies.

They swarmed towards Kanda as he sliced viciously at the insects. Mugen slid through wings, dissolving them only momentarily before they reformed and once again began to attack.

Kanda knew almost as soon as he began the fight that there was no way he could win. He was far too tired, and his mind kept straying to the boy he loved, sleeping soundly, peacefully and obliviously. He stumbled and fell backwards onto the snowy ground.

Somewhere, the Noah began to chuckle as a butterfly landed on the exorcist's nose. It's wings swirled the heat of Kanda's breath as it streamed from his mouth.

Kanda closed his eyes and pictured a white-haired boy holding a music box, his beautiful eyes wide and so trusting.

_I will protect you._

Tyki's gloved hand trailed across his neck as the boy's conciousness faded to black.


End file.
